Wrapped With A Bowtie
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: Finn surprises Rachel and Kurt with something he finds amusing. Because I just couldn't resist! No Bashing Intended, made for pure humor.
1. Part One: Suprise

"Ready?" Finn asked with a proud, excited smile. He had led Rachel and Kurt- both with their eyes closed- into the Hummel-Hudson living room for a surprise.

"Finn, what is this nonsense?" Kurt asked with a frown. He wasn't up to any of Finn's strange games right now. Rachel sniffed the air blindly.

"And what is that smell?" She complained.

"Alright," Finn completely ignored both of them, and moved to stand to the side of them and his surprise. "On three…one…two…three!" Rachel and Kurt removed their hands from their eyes and opened up their lids to see Finn pointing down at something on the ground with his arms. Finn's eyebrows were practically in his hair and his smile could light up a haunted house at night.

A small, black dog with fluffy black hair and a white stomach was standing there, wagging its tall and its tongue sticking out. Finn expected either one of his friends to squeal at how cute it was, but both singers just stared with confusion. Rachel was tilting her head to inspect the puppy while Kurt just had an eyebrow up in the air with judgment. "What is that?" Kurt asked, not taking his eyes off the dog.

"It's a puppy," Finn said proudly, kneeling down to pet the dog. He rubbed the dog behind its neck, making it wag its tail faster.

"It's wearing a bowtie." Rachel pointed at the red ribbon on its neck. Finn stood up and placed his hands on his hips, his smile never fading. The dog tilted it's head at Finn's voice.

"Yeah!" Finn looked down at the dog; they had a little stare off before Finn looked back at his stepbrother and fiancé. "I named him Blaine." Finn said with all seriousness. Kurt felt his eye twitch.

"Why on earth would you do that?" He asked. Finn scuffed as if it was obvious.

"So I can do this; watch," Finn stepped to the side so that he was between Kurt and Rachel, facing the dapper looking dog. "Blaine," Finn said with authority. The dog tilted it's head once more. Finn lowered his eyebrows and pointed to the floor. "_Sit." _

"Oh, dear god." Kurt groaned, rubbing his forehead tiredly. Rachel fought off a laugh as the dog sat its butt to the ground.

"You get it?" Finn asked excitedly. Kurt rolled his closed eyes.

"Yes, Finn; I get it."

"Isn't it great?" Finn asked his friends, looking from one person to the other and then down at his new pet. Kurt just walked off, mumbling something insulting against Finn. The dog barked, as if he knew what Kurt had said. Rachel shook her head, her smile no longer on her face. She had her hands on her hip as she stared at the dog. Finn frowned a bit at Kurt's reaction. "Well I thought it was funny."

**A/N: He-he! I couldn't resist! : )**


	2. Part Two: Blaine to Blaine bonding

"Sit. Blaine, sit. Sit. _Sit, Blaine, sit!" _Kurt heard Finn shouting in his room. Confused beyond believe, Kurt opens the door to his step brother's room and finds Finn standing beside his bed, pointing at something that is hidden from Kurt's perspective. A smile spreads on Finn's face as he knells to the floor. "Good, boy."

"You actually kept that thing?" Kurt asked with shock. He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed while Finn stood back up, holding the black haired puppy in his arms. Finn scuffed up the puppy's fur between his ears, making the dog growl. "Blaine doesn't like it when I touch his hair, either."

"_Finn!" _Burt shouted at the top of his longs from the living room. Heavy footsteps quickly followed as the boy ran out of his room and down the stairs. He jumped down the last one, not expecting to see Burt angry.

"Whoa, what?" Finn took a step into the living room before wrinkling his nose. "Ew, what's that smell?"

"Blaine pooed on the carpet!" Burt crossed his arms over his chest, facing away from the filth. Finn looked at his feet to see the dog himself hiding behind his legs with his head ducked down. "What do you have to say for yourself, Blaine?" Burt asked the dog as if he'd answer back. Blaine just looked up at the man with big brown eyes. Burt looked up at his step son to see him doing the same thing. The man couldn't help but sigh. "Clean it up and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"How do I do that?" Finn frowned. He had no idea how to train a dog. Burt looked between the dog, his son and the waste on the carpet.

"Stick his nose in it." When Burt walked out the living room, the human Blaine stepped into it. He had a bright smile under he felt Finn slap the back of his head.

"Ow. What was that for?" Blaine rubbed at the spot.  
>"Stop pooping on the carpet!" Finn scowled him. He shoved a plastic bag into Blaine's hands and walked off to get the cleaner.<p>

"Wait, stop doing _what_?" Blaine frowned deeply, not sure if he heard Finn right. All of a soundly, Blaine feels something wet on his pants leg. "Ew! Bad, dog, bad!" Blaine scowled the animal. He didn't even second think the fact that the family now had a dog, or that it was wearing a bow tie. He continued to glare down at the black dog with hatred while Kurt showed up in the doorway.

This whole situation was beyond weird but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. "Ha-Ha! You just peed on yourself."

Human Blaine and Dog Blaine have a love hate relationship going on. While Dog Blaine thinks that they're best friends, Human Blaine thinks the little thing is annoying. It won't leave him alone, it's constantly trying to sit on his lap and Blaine isn't forgetting him peeing on his favorite red skinny jeans. Currently, Kurt, Blaine, the human, and Finn are watching TV in the living room, which now as multiple stains from Blaine, the dog. Kurt is curled into Blaine's side as they watched the screen. With the sky turning darker every minute, Kurt got more and more tired. His eyes slowly closed as he listened to Blaine's heartbeat. He was ready to fall asleep against his boyfriend when he felt something cold against his nose. Kurt's eyes popped open with shock. He let out a yelp, but didn't move an inch.

"Uh, Blaine?"  
>"Hmm?" The human boy had his head against the back of the couch, his eyes closed peacefully.<p>

"Tell yourself to stop staring at me like that."  
>"What?" Blaine popped up head up and saw the dog sitting by his side, his nose pressed against Kurt's and his eyes squinted. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Finn looked over and smirked.<p>

"I think he wants you to back off, Kurt," Finn said before watching the screen again.

"What? No way." Kurt snuggled closer to his boyfriend, making the dog growl. "Okay, okay. He's yours." Kurt sat up and scooted further from the boy. The dog proudly took over Blaine's lap, curling himself in a ball and resting his head against his leg. Blaine smiled and patted the dog's head. "Blaine! Don't encourage him!"

"What?" Blaine shrugged innocently as he stroked the dog's back. Kurt stared with shock, "He's a dog, Kurt. Don't get jealous." Kurt looked down at the puppy, who was staring back up at him. Kurt swears that the dog's lip is curled up a little. Kurt gasped and pointed at him.

"He's smirking at me!"  
>"Sure he is, Kurt." Finn changed the channel.<p>

"No he really is!"  
>"Whatever you say, Kurt." Blaine patted Kurt's shoulder before continuing to pet the dog. For the rest of the night, whenever Kurt tried to remotely touch Blaine (human), the dog would growl at him before returning to its innocent, peaceful sleep.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt said halfway during an episode of How I Met Your Mother. Blaine looked at his boyfriend with a smile but he cringed at Kurt's glare. One eyebrow in the air and the other frowned with his arms crossed, Kurt squinted at his boyfriend and the dog. "I'm really starting to hate you." Kurt mumbled to himself.

"Blaine! No, stop! Blaine, that tickles, stop it!" Kurt fought off giggles. "Blaine, get _off_ my bed!"

"Well that's not something I want to hear," the ex-warbler said as he walked into Kurt's bedroom. Kurt looked up and smiled at his boyfriend. The dog was rolling around on Kurt's bed, flapping his tail into Kurt's side and tickling him every once in a while. Kurt let out a little laugh when it happened again. "Oh, so now he's taking my place in bed?" Blaine stared down at the dog with his hands on his hips. Dog Blaine yelped with his tongue hanging out as he starred back.

"Think of it this way," Kurt started to saw as Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed and played with the dog. "Now I can have two Blaine's in my bed."

"Oh, great." The boys heard Burt mumble as he walked past the open door. Both boys laughed and continued to play with the dog. It was a little while until Kurt broke the puppy talk.

"Hey, Blaine?"  
>"Me or the dog?"<br>"you!" Kurt slapped his arm. Blaine chuckled, not looking up from rubbing the dog's white belly. "I think I want a ferret." Blaine stopped petting the dog and looked at his boyfriend with shock.

"_You_ want a ferret?"

"Uh-huh," Kurt said with a bright smile. "I have a name picked out and everything."  
>"Okay, what?" Blaine played a long. He could tell Kurt wasn't serious; a clean freak like Kurt wanting a ferret? It didn't add up.<p>

"Sebastian."  
>"Oh, god."<p> 


End file.
